Fall in love!
by FreakAsher
Summary: Rin y Sesshomaru...Sesshomaru reconoce el amor que siente hacia Rin y lo comprende mejor despues de un calido beso.


° Autor/a: YoukaiMusaa :D

° Titulo: Fall in love!

° Disclaimer: La pareja protagonica de este Fic fueron creados por la grandiosa © Rumiko Takahashi

° Pareja: Sesshomaru y Rin

° Contiene: Nada fuera de lo común [Romance]

° Resumen: Rin deria aprender que es peligroso ir por agua demasiado tarde mucho menos de noche... Sesshomaru sería una muy buena compañia.

* * *

**Fall in love**

Era otra de esas noches frías y obscuras que solía haber en la aldea donde he pasado los últimos años. Tenía que salir, por agua por supuesto, me dirigí al canal de riego que tenemos para suministrarle agua a las plantas.

Salí de la pequeña casa en la cual he vivido sola desde que cumplí trece. Soy joven aun pero alguien debe ver por mí y ese alguien definitivamente soy yo. Suelo hablar sola, pues no tengo a nadie a quien contarle lo que en mi interior se que manifiesto; el jarrón que llevo es inmenso, creo que no podre aguantarlo.

Me puse en marcha hacia mi destino, deposite el agua que necesitaba y siendo altas horas de la noche será mejor regresar lo más pronto posible.

Sesshomaru quien ya había notado su presencia, decidió observar la suave figura femenina que se movía con gracia entre el resplandor de aquella noche de luna. Para ser exactos era cuarto creciente y el cielo dibujaba aquel satélite natural que, por nacimiento y herencia de su madre tenía él en la frente.

Rin por su parte, caminaba con zancadas cortas y apenas podía sostener aquella pesada carga que llevaba en sus menudos brazos; en uno de sus miles pasos torpes el recipiente se estampo contra el suelo ocasionando que toda el agua se regara y al tiempo que ella tropezó su pie comenzó a sangrar lentamente. Al ver esto Sesshomaru no evito dirigirse a donde Rin había caído.

Como de costumbre él lamería las heridas de Rin. Sin pensarlo dos veces el se inclino descansando su cuerpo contra el suelo y comenzó con su tarea. Al primer toque de su lengua contra la piel de ella ambos se estremecieron, aunque la pequeña castaña no pudo percatarse de cómo reacciono él, Sesshomaru si se dio cuenta que Rin sentía lo mismo.

Lo intento hacer suave, retirar la sangre de aquella de aquella blanca y suave piel que tenia entre su boca.

El demonio se hundió en sus pensamientos…

¿Por qué? ¿Por qué?

¿Por qué si siempre he curado sus heridas lamiendo cada gota de la sangre que sale de mi pequeña?… ¿Porqué hoy me siento diferente?

Su mente masculina comenzó a trabajar aunque trato de evadirlo con más interrogantes, el siempre tan calculador pero el amor es algo a lo que ningún humano puede escapar y este Youkai no es la excepción.

Al momento en que su piel estaba limpia, el peso de Sesshomaru se desvaneció y cayó tenuemente sobre el cuerpo de Rin a la altura de su cabeza; él se recargaba sobre sus mismos brazos y ella estaba totalmente indefensa debajo de la gruesa sombra que el mismo proyectaba.

Yo, un Youkai, Sesshomaru. Me siento débil ante ella… se repetía una y otra vez mientras contemplaba los claros ojos cafés de la pequeña humana que también lo miraba con ternura.

Rin ha crecido, quizá no mucho pero sin duda ha dejado de ser la niña que penetro en el corazón de Sesshomaru por vez primera. Para convertirse en la joven que este ultimo amaría por el resto de su vida; pero él en su mente insistía.

Odio a los humanos, son una raza que merece lo peor y eso lo comencé a creer desde que mi padre se enamoro de una humana y peor cuando mi pequeño hermano Hanyou se dejo sellar cincuenta años en un estúpido árbol…. ¿la causa? Se enamoro de una patética sacerdotisa, también humana…. Acaso yo, de igual manera ¿me he enamorado de una?

Esos pensamientos devoraban su mente mientras acariciaba una de las mejillas de Rin, ella sonreía cada vez que Sesshomaru pasaba su mano por su piel y cabello; era una de esas sonrisas especiales que lo derretían al verlas.

La intuición canina de este demonio reclamo que debía adueñarse de la boca que emitía tan placenteras sonrisas.

Sus narices se encontraban demasiado cerca, lo suficientemente cercanas como para sentir la respiración el uno del otro. Sesshomaru cerró lentamente sus ojos mientras acortaba la distancia que había entre ellos dos y cuando los cerró por completo sus labios tocaron el cielo.

Después de tanto tiempo, su alma y la de ella estaban en paz. Por la mente de Rin no pasaba otra cosa que no fuera el hombre que la estaba haciendo suya con un beso pero no debemos sorprendernos si el corazón de ella ha estado unido al de Sesshomaru desde que cruzaron sus miradas, desde que vio su silueta masculina descansando bajo ese árbol aquel día.

Una suave caricia o un ligero rose de los labios de ellos… el beso se prolongo. Quizá no de la manera más salvaje como Sesshomaru hubiera deseado pero nunca dejo de ser tierno y sobre todo respetuoso hacia la persona que ama.

Su lengua se aventuro en la pequeña boca de la mujercita y ella dejándose llevar por el momento del cual era víctima respondió ante esta situación, quizá abrir su boca dentro de la de él fue mala idea. Sesshomaru no desaprovecho la oportunidad que el destino le estaba otorgando y exploro todo lugar a donde su experta lengua le permitió llegar, Rin no tuvo otra opción más que aceptar el profundo amor que sentía y no tenia objeción ante lo que ocurría, la chica echó sus manos al cuello del demonio que sarcásticamente la tenia poseída mientras una suave lagrima rodo por sus mejillas que en esos momentos ardían en rojo vivo.

Al percatarse de esto, Sesshomaru detuvo su beso, abrió los ojos y se incorporo ayudando a Rin a ponerse también de pie. El peli plateado estrujo estrujó el diminuto cuerpo de la chica que liberaba sus más sinceras lágrimas; a cada sollozo de la chica se oía un "te amo" proveniente del corazón de Sesshomaru.

-¿Quieres que te lleve a casa Rin?

-Estoy en ella…

Él beso la frente de la pequeña niña y la tomo en brazos para regresar a la aldea, como el camino era largo, en la trayectoria Rin concilio el sueño.

* * *

He aquí el primer One-Shot que publico en este sitio ojala les guste como quedó… deséenme mucha suerte, porque, a pesar de que soy bilingüe no le entiendo nada a esta página disculpen pero soy nueva aquí así que espero contar con muchos reviews. xDD

PD: Un Doujinshi que yo misma publique en mi canal de YouTube me ha echo creer que Sesshomaru lame las heridas de Rin, no obstante en la serie nunca se menciona nada de esto.


End file.
